Operation: S.O.D.A.
Codename Kids Next Door - Operation: SODA is a 2004 platformer video game based on Codename: Kids Next Door which was made exclusively for Nintendo's Gameboy Advance. =Story= It is a dark time for kids worldwide. With the recent passing of the Soda Control Act, the drinking age of Soda has been raised to 13 years and older. The Kids Next Door have refused to recognize this dastardly attempt at prohibiting children from drinking their favorite beverage, and have taken it upon themselves to run a secret operation providing soda to any kid in the world who wants it...no questions asked. =Overview= The game features 15 plataform levels (3 per Operative) and one final boss fight against Mr. Fizz. Each of the characters have different abilities and weapons that helps them avoid obstacles and reach the goal. While Numbuhs 3, 4, and 5's levels are Terrestral, Numbuhs 1 and 2's are Aerial. Items Bottle Caps Collect 50 to get an extra try. Collect all in the game for a sooper special surprise! Candies Give you extra health. Includes: Chocolates, Bubble Gum and Candy Pops. Sooper Sour Candy Will give you temporary invulnerability! Extra Life Each one you collect will give you another chance! Rainbow Monkeys Checkpoint Rainbow Monkey Touch them to save your current position in case you're defeated! Goal Rainbow Monkey Tell you the number of Bottle Caps gathered so far in a level and awards you a Rainbow statue. Silver if you have less than the total. Gold if you have them all! Password Rainbow Monkey Always write down these passwords so you can save your game progress! =Walkthrough= Part 1 The first 5 Missions can be done in the order the player decided. Each mission is a linear level designed to avoid enemies and deliver soda to kids. At the end of the fifth mission, the Operative will not find the kids that asked for the shipment, thus starting the second part. Operation: B.I.R.T.H.D.A.Y. Bring Important Rather Thirst-Halting Delivery Away Yonder Numbuh 1: "KND Global Command has informed us that there's a birthday party in need of orange soda on the other side of town! We're starting to run a bit low on supplies but I'll bring them what we've got!" Operation: C.A.M.P.-O.U.T. Cruising Agent Must Put Out Unquenchable Thirst Numbuh 2: "A bunch of kids are having a camp-out and need some root beer NOW! I'll use the KND F.L.A.P.P.U.H. to get there warp factor fast! I heard SCB henchmen are around. Good thing I got my G.L.O.P.-G.U.N." Operation: P.I.C.N.I.C. Pop Is Clearly Needed In Countryside Numbuh 3: "A picnic without lemon-lime soda?! That's more horrible than a day without Rainbow Monkey Hugs! I better make a delivery quick!" Operation: S.K.A.T.E.R.S. Skateboarding Kids Are Totally Excellently Requiring Soda Numbuh 4: "Buncha skateboarders called requesting some grape soda! With the KND S.L.U.G.L.O.V.E. it'll be as easy as 1-2-8! Or is that 1-2-14?" Operation: S.L.U.M.B.U.H. Soda-Lugging Undercover Mission Brings Unbelievable Heroics Numbuh 5: "That slumber party's gonna need double-caffeinated cola if they wanna stay up late tellin' ghost stories! And Numbuh Five's on it!" Part 2 Numbuh 1: "Looks like we're getting low on soda. 2, 4, you guys run the S.T.A.N.K.A.H. to the nearest soda station for refilling. Meantime I'll investigate what happened to those missing kids who asked for soda..." Numbuh 3: "Oh no! The S.T.A.N.K.A.H. got hijacked by SCB henchmen!" Numbuh 1: "Alright team, Numbuhs 2 and 4 have been taken captive somewhere near Carbonation Island! We've upgraded your 2x4 Technology for a Sooper Big Rescue Mission so let's get going! Kids Next Door: BATTLE STATIONS!" Operation: B.L.A.C.K.O.U.T. Blitz Location And Cleverly Knock Out Ultrapower Turbines Numbuh 1: "Using that electric switch I've found, I've upgraded my Z.A.P.P.U.H. into the KND D.U.B.B.A.Z.A.P." Operation: S.A.N.D.C.A.S.T.L.E. Swiftly Attack Nautical Defense Contingent And Sun Tan Legs Evenly Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 3! Using the springs you found we've upgraded your T.H.U.M.P.E.R. to the KND T.H.U.M.P.A.J.U.M.P.P.U.H.! Now get hopping and clear that beach!" Operation: C.L.I.M.B.-I.T. Carefully Lurking Into Mountainous Building Is Tricky Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 5! We've upgraded your S.N.E.E.D.L.E.S. with the toilet plunger you found and made the KND S.P.L.U.N.G.E.R.S. Now get climbing and push the button that will disable that satellite dish!" Part 3 Operation: S.T.R.A.F.E. Simply Takeout Really Annoying Fortressed Enemies Numbuh 2: "I can escape now! That cheese spray can I attached to my G.L.O.P.-G.U.N. should help!" Operation: J.A.I.L.B.R.A.K.E. Just About Instant Left Before Running And Kwickly Escaping Numbuh 4: "I gotta get out of here! I should be more protected now that I've upgraded to the KND S.L.U.G.L.O.V.E.-D.E.E.!" Part 4 Numbuh 1: "As you can see, Mr. Fizz and the Soda Control Board have built a pumping station inside the Volcano so that they can have total control of the world's soda! And Numbuhs 2 and 4 have something even WORSE to report! They're holding all the kids we've delivered soda to and are MILKING it out of them so it can be bottled back up for the exclusive enjoyment of adults! In the name of all that is caffeinated, we've got to stop them!" Operation: C.L.E.A.R.-O.U.T. Castle-Like Embankments Are Really Obnoxiously Utterly Tought Numbuh 2: "Oh, better grab this antenna. Could come in handy." Operation: B.R.E.A.K.-I.N. Brazenly Raid Entrance And Klimb Inside Noiselessly Numbuh 5: "Hmmm... an extension cord. I'll bring this back to see what we can do with it!" Operation: S.M.A.C.K.D.O.W.N. Shield Must Absolutely Completely Krash Down Or We're Nuked Numbuh 1: "I've been looking for one of these megaphones! This'll help for later!" Operation: P.U.M.P.A.M.A.T.I.C. Pull Up Main Pump And Massively Attack 'Till It Crashes Numbuh 3: "Hey! A boom box! Now I can play my "The Rainbow Monkeys Sing" CD over and over again for Numbuh Four!" Operation: M.E.S.S.E.N.G.E.R. Must Escape Soon So Enemy's Nefarious Gimmick Ends Rapidly Mr. Fizz: "What?! Those caffeine-crazed brats have destroyed my factory! Well, I'll show them! Wait until all their precious soda is changed to prune juice!" Numbuh 4: "PRUNE JUICE?! YECCH! I gotta tell the others!" Numbuh 4: "What's this? Who cares! I bet Numbuh 2 can find something to do with it!" Boss Operation: F.I.Z.Z.L.E. Finish Insane Zealot's Zany Lost Enterprise Numbuh 1: "Alright, Kids Next Door! We have a serious problem! It looks like Fizz is going to use a sooper formula to turn the world's soda supply into PRUNE JUICE!" Numbuh 2: "He's CRAZY!" Numbuh 1: "That's why we have to stop him! We've taken all the stuff you guys found and modified the soda T.A.N.K.E.R. into the KND S.T.R.A.T.O.T.A.N.K.U.H." KIDS NEXT DOOR: SOOPER DOUBLE BATTLE STATIONS! The End Numbuh 1: "Well that takes care of Mr. Fizz and his evil plans!" Numbuh 5: "Yeah! But that big explosion, I think it shook the volcano too much! It's gonna blow!!" Numbuh 4: "It's washing away all of Fizz's stuff! Aw, man! There goes all that soda!" Numbuh 1: "That's okay Numbuh Four! We'll just have to sit here for a while and drink all the soda we can! Nice work, Kids Next Door!" END TRANSMISSION After the game credits, if the player managed to get all the Soda Bottle Caps, they get the code "1mc001" that enables the player to start the game again but with all the new weapons Category:Games